


get by with a little help (from our A)

by Wargasms



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Come play, Did you just assume my dynamic?, Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinda?, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Subspace, Teasing, a little bit of, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: Mike is a switch without much experience at Domming. Tom is a sub. They figure out how to make it work with some help from Nicky.I suck at titles.





	get by with a little help (from our A)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherSeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/gifts).



> I really hope you like this, AetherSeer. I haven't completed a fic in a long time so this exchange was to get me back into writing and the prompt inspired this.  
> Apologies to the mods for cutting it so close to deadline! You guys rock for organizing this, and thank you.  
> All the praise for my wonderful amazing totally awesome beta, raecat! You cleaned up so much and it's really just a much better read thanks to you. Sorry for my excessive use of commas. (Ao3 keeps messing up the formatting when I switch to rich text to add italics so I put / / around those words. Sorry.)

Mike is a switch. But because of circumstances, he's only Dommed a few dozen times. Most of those were before he was drafted and none of them had ever been anything more serious than some slap and tickle, as he calls it to himself. He's never actually put anyone under before, down into subspace.

It's just, there's a higher than average percentage of hockey players that are Doms. So when he got to the AHL, he mostly just subbed for guys. He would hook up outside of teammates sometimes, and, on the rare occasion, get to Dom for a one night stand. Hence why he's not done anything too involved, it's hard to just jump into that stuff with a stranger at the last minute.

Mike's mostly okay with it. If it had really been an issue, he would have tried to find someone during the summers. But he holds off even then, busy with training, visiting family, and catching up with friends. He just doesn't have the time to devote to a relationship that wouldn't last long anyway. Just thinking about it was exhausting.

Then Mike got traded, finishing the season in Hershey. Tom played a few games there during the Calder cup playoffs, so they knew of each other, had friends in common, one could say they were friendly. The next season though, Mike gets called up for some time, plays seventeen games with the Caps before he gets injured in December. Tom never gets sent down but they got to know each other better in that time and even became friends.

Mike learns Tom's a sub after one of those games. It isn't a big deal; to be honest, Mike should have known better than to assume Tom's dynamic.

It's late November and they just got shut out by the Penguins at home. Tom doesn't take it well and Nicky steps in when they get back to the locker room, getting Tom out of his gear and cleaned up and letting him kneel right there in the locker room. It's not really uncommon: Tom's young, this is his rookie year, and the difference in pressure from AHL to NHL, Mike has now personally learned, is pretty intense.

There's a moment though, when Mike's getting dressed, where he can't look away. Tom is boxed in by Nicky's legs, hands curled around Nicky's ankles. His head rests on Nicky's thigh while Nicky pets his hair. Tom looks settled, eyes closed and face relaxed. And later Mike isn't able to decide if he had wanted to be Tom or Nicky more, because both positions seemed enviable.

Anyway, by the time training camp starts for the Caps' 2014-15 season, they're pretty good friends. They decide to get an apartment together because Tom doesn't want to billet anymore but also doesn't want to be alone and Mike is sick of hotels.

After a few weeks, they end up messing around on occasion. Not like, dynamically, just vanilla sex, making out and rubbing off on each other, maybe a hand job. It kind of erodes any sort of personal space type boundaries they had left, which, admittedly, hadn't been much to begin with. Tom's pretty tactile and very affectionate and Mike can't really find any reason not to let Tom get close.

It's really nice, Tom pressed along his side on the bus, plane and even bench. They discover which arrangement of limbs works best so they can cuddle on their couch when they watch movies. They fall asleep on each other regularly, whoever's awake having to get the other up and prod them in the direction of their bed.

Mike has a hard time on the nights that's his role. He would honestly rather let Tom sleep, doesn't want to give up the weight of Tom's body. Mike likes getting lost in the sound of his deep even breaths, the movement of his chest with each, the way Tom looks, face smooth and serene. 

And young.

And /that's/ what spurns Mike on to fight the desire. Tom is young. Not that Mike is old, but older than Tom. He's not going to go as far as Tom either. Mike's not expecting more than a few seasons in the show. But Tom is on his second season of playing in the league and is so young. So, as much as Mike may want Tom, he's not selfish enough to take.

Until Mike goes with Tom to visit his family over the short Christmas break. 

They end up in a full sized bed in Tom's old room on Christmas eve. Tom had been too tired to bother with blowing up the air mattress he was supposed to sleep on and Mike didn't have the willpower to say no.

When Tom asks to just share the bed, Mike says that's fine. They both change into basketball shorts and tee shirts to sleep in, then end up spooned together once they get settled under the sheets. Mike with his back pressed to Tom's chest, Tom's arm curled around his waist, face tucked against the back of Mike's neck.

"This okay?" Tom asks. Mike can only nod and pat at Tom's forearm. Tom hums contentedly, brushes a kiss to the skin underneath Mike's hairline then falls asleep.

Mike can't though, spends hours listening to Tom breath, cataloging the way Tom occasionally snuffles and tightens his arm, keeping Mike close. It's too much. But also not enough, because Mike wants more, wants it to mean something. And he's not at all sure if he can handle it if Tom doesn't want it, too.

The next night is the same, except so much worse because he just spent Christmas with Tom and his family. They were all so great, welcoming Mike, making him feel included and even wanted. Tom's mom got him a stocking and filled it with toiletries and candy, same as she had for the rest of the family. And there was a joint present from the whole family for Mike to open as well.

Mike had, of course, gotten a card and a gift basket to give them all, with cheese and crackers and various meats and other assorted snacks and chocolates. It even came with a bottle of cider. Wardo and his girlfriend actually helped Mike pick it out.

Tom and Mike don't exchange gifts, though. They had decided beforehand to just get stuff for the apartment. They had the essentials covered, the basic necessities, but they wanted to get stuff that would make it more like a home. It was horribly domestic.

Mike keeps thinking about that until he falls asleep Christmas night. In the morning he knows he should talk to Tom when they get back from the last two games of the year.

The team chirps them endlessly when they fly to Pittsburgh, all of which makes for a nice segment for the cameras filming 'The Road to the Winter Classic’. Mike barely sticks to his plan, needs to know if they're just friends or if they were heading somewhere serious. Mike knows what he wants, but he doesn't want to mess things up with Tom.

The team flies home right after the game against the Islanders on the 29th, which they lost in OT. They make it back to the apartment so late that Mike just drops his stuff inside his bedroom door and flops onto his bed. Somehow he managed to strip down to his undershirt and boxers before passing out.

In the morning Mike's the first one awake so he makes breakfast. They need to go grocery shopping, so there's just scrambled eggs and plain toast, but coffee is done by the time Tom stumbles out to join him.

Tom nods and hums at Mike, going straight for the coffee and making them both a cup. Mike likes his black with a good bit of sugar, Tom takes it the same with a splash of cream. Mike plates up the food and they end up eating at the island counter, side by side.

It's silent until Tom gets half his plate and most of his mug of coffee in him. He starts in on plans they have tomorrow and the next few days, family skate, the guys coming to stay with them, family arrangements for the outdoor game.

It takes until they're cleaning up the dishes, Tom standing at the sink while Mike places the last mug into the rack of the dishwasher, for Mike to work up the courage to ask, "Hey, so. Can we talk?"

Tom closes the dishwasher and cocks an eyebrow at Mike, "I have been? Were you even listening?" 

"No. I mean, yeah. Yes I was listening. I meant.. About living together?"

"Oh, yeah sure. So, what then, this is our first official house meeting?" Tom tries to joke, tries to hide that the question has put him on edge. He takes a seat at the island again, motioning to the other stool.

Mike shakes his head as he sits, turning to face toward Tom, "No. Or, I don't think so? Maybe it could be, I guess. It's not about chores or shit like that."

"Uh, okay? Then what /is/ it about?" Tom looks kind of wary but he leans forward a bit to listen.

"Well. I'm not sure where to.. start. Like, I don't want to fuck it up but just talking about it might make things weird so I don't--" Tom's hand lands on Mike's knee and Mike halts his rambling.

"Hey, it's okay. Just spit it out? Like, ripping off the bandaid?" And Tom looks less nervous, more determined now.

"Fuck, okay. So, I'm pretty sure you haven't.. subbed for anyone since we moved in here. And, I don't know, maybe it's because you don't that often or haven't needed to but I'm.. It's not because of me, right? I don't know exactly what we.. like, is this just buddies or is it maybe going somewhere more.. serious? Us, I mean. What we're.. what we've been doing. If we're just going really slow or this is as far as you want to go.. But either way, like, you should know that if you need to sub, don't /not/ because of me?"

Tom's brow is furrowed and he seems to be thinking over what Mike's just stumbled through saying. After a moment he replies, "I subbed a few times by this point last season but, that's probably because it was my first. I haven't /needed/ to yet this season." Tom pauses there, like he's mulling over his words, which is not something Tom usually does. Mike is relieved Tom seems to understand what he meant and glad he is taking it seriously. "I have wanted to, though. I just.. wasn't sure about.. us, either. Like, if you were even interested in it being more and how it would work if we were serious. I didn't know how to talk about it, so, I was just taking it slow."

"Of course I'm interested. And slow is fine, so we both know what we want and so we can /make/ it work. Listen, if you need to sub, like, please do. Call Backy, or, you know, whoever. I'm not gonna push you. You just tell me when you're ready, once you're comfortable, if you ever are. I would love to Dom you but only on your terms, okay? So we'd have to talk about what--"

"Wait, what?" Tom leans back, shock plain on his face. "Dom me?"

"Yes?" Mike pulls back as well, confused by Tom's reaction.

"But, you.. you're a sub."

"No?" Mike shakes his head.

"Yes. Everyone I asked said they only ever know of you subbing."

"Uh, you asked people what now?"

Tom blinks and looks away, cheeks going pink with obvious embarrassment, "I asked some guys, last season, when you first got called up. I was interested. And when they all said you subbed, I wasn't.. I didn't think I could be with another sub, so I just.. left it alone. Just stuck to being friends. But over the summer I talked to a buddy about it. Uh, about being in a relationship with someone you don't scene with. He said it's called a static relationship, non dynamic? Like, neutral? I sort of thought that's what we were doing? But.. you're not a sub?"

"No, I'm a switch," Mike tells him, and it's plain on Tom's face that he hadn't once considered that, which, wow, they both kinda suck for misjudging and assuming shit about each other. They should maybe talk about that. Later. Mike continues just to clarify, "But. I haven't actually Dommed that much. I've never put anyone in subspace. So, if what you want is to just be vanilla with me, I don't need to Dom you."

"Oh."

"But, I'd /like/ to. I really.. /really/ want to be able to do that for you. If you wanted. We don't have to, we can just keep things how they are. And I still would want you to sub whenever you wanted to, even if it's not with me."

“No, I don't.. that's not.. I want you to Dom me. I just didn't know it.. was an option?"

"Okay. Well. It is." 

"Let me kneel for you."

"Yeah, of course. We need to talk about what you want, though. What you need from a scene and like, safewords and stuff."

"No, I mean. Now. Please?"

"Tommy, we can't just rush--"

"Not a scene just. Just kneeling. That's all. I really want to. I.. need it." Tom ducks his head at the admission.

"Oh," Mike thinks about it for a minute but then nods. "Yeah, just lemme get some things. Go wait for me on the couch, okay?"

"Yes," Tom smiles and stands, brushing a kiss against Mike's cheek before heading off to the living room, leaving Mike feeling like he has whiplash. 

This is not how he imagined this conversation going at all. Mike had prepared for the worst so anything even slightly better would seem like a win. Never had he dared to hope he would get to have Tom kneeling for him at the end. This was a gift he could not pass up. Which means he needs to get his head in the game.

Getting up, he goes to grab two waters and a couple power bars Tom likes, just in case. He doesn't know how long Tom wants to kneel and if kneeling alone even puts Tom under. There's so much Mike needs to learn. To ask. But, again, later. After. For now he's just got to cover all the options. Better to have and not need than vise versa.

There's a couple throw pillows on the other sofa and Mike takes the long route around so he can snag the bigger one before taking a seat on the couch beside where Tom's sitting. He sets the drinks and snack on the end table and plops the pillow on the floor between his feet. When Mike turns to grab the blanket they keep on the back of this couch, he finally takes in the sight of Tom sitting beside him.

Tom looks so eager, eyes tracking Mike's every movement as Mike settles in the corner seat of the sofa. He watches Mike drape the folded up blanket between his back and the couch, but Mike wonders if he knows it's to warm the blanket with body heat incase Tom stays kneeling long enough to get cold.

"Just kneeling," Mike reiterates. "Do you want me to talk to you while you do? I saw.. would you like if I played with your hair? Anything else you want or don't like? Please tell me now."

"If you.. want to talk, yeah. It helps at first, but then I sort of just like to sit quiet and yes, please, play with my hair. Touch however you want. I'm gonna want to stay down longer than I should. It's.. been a while." 

Mike sighs, he knew Tom had been pushing it. But he focuses now on fixing that. "Okay," he says, spreading his legs a little more and using his feet to readjust the throw pillow. "Whenever you're ready."

Tom quickly slips off the sofa, takes up position on the pillow after fixing it just a smidge so his knees and shins were better cushioned. He looks up at Mike, worrying his lower lip between his teeth so long Mike is about to ask what's wrong when he blurts, "Can I take off my shirt?"

"Yeah," Mike reaches up to cup Tom's cheek, thumb brushing across his lower lip reassuringly before helping Tom pull the garment up and off.

Mike is mesmerized, watching Tom arrange himself between Mike's legs. He shifts around at first, finding a comfortable position and laying his head on Mike's right thigh. They're both still in pajama pants and though it's winter, the heating is up. Just a layer of thin cotton separates Tom's cheek and Mike's skin.

Tom's heat bleeds into Mike's muscles and he tracks as it blossoms all over wherever they touch. Just like Mike saw with Backy, Tom ends up with his hands gripping Mike's ankles, using it to pull Mike's left leg in closer so he's boxed in.

Mike is absolutely not prepared for the moment Tom looks up and meets his gaze. It's so intense, the trust clear on Tom's face, the way he settles instantly, lids already half mast. He had really needed this.

"There you go," Mike whispers in awe and reaches out to gently push a lock of Tom's hair back behind his ear. "I want to give you this anytime you need it, Tommy. Don't wait so long again, please."

Tom parts his lips, struggling to form a reply, but Mike hushes him, fingertips ghosting over them, "Hey, it's okay, you would have if it was really bad, I know, I trust you. But, I'm here to take care of you now." With that, Tom lets his eyes slip closed and he melts even further, body lax and pressed against Mike and the sofa.

"Yeah, so good for me," Mike murmurs, fingers slowly carding back through Tom's hair. The strands slips between them, smooth and soft, steady movement lulling them both. "I knew you would be. I've wanted this for so long. Thought about you a lot last season. Once I.. I saw you with Backy. In the locker room. You were gorgeous. And I was so jealous. I wanted so bad to be able to do that for you."

Tom sighs out, breath warming Mike's thigh even more, his fingers tightening once around Mike's ankle the only other sign Tom is listening still. "When we started hooking up, I still didn't think I would get to, but here we are, huh? You fit right there and you look perfect. God, I want to keep you there forever, where I can protect you, keep you safe. Gonna take such good care of you, baby."

The endearment slips out easily; it's not like they haven't used it before, only now it means something. Mike feels the weight of it blanket him, stalling any further comments but Tom doesn't react to the silence. Mike studies Tom in the quiet and realizes he's under.

The emotions Mike cycles through for the next few minutes are heady. He lets his fingers tangle in the ends of Tom's hair while he tries to make sense of the tumult. Mike's proud that he's good enough to give Tom this, surprised at having so much of Tom's trust, and a bit flushed with the success. 

A shiver runs through Tom after a while, which brings Mike back to focus. He shifts as little as possible while he reaches for the blanket behind him with his free hand. Mike releases his grip of Tom's hair and shakes out the blanket with both hands before draping it around Tom. He tucks it around Tom and his own legs carefully then lets his left hand settle on Tom's shoulder.

Meaning to keep an eye on the time, Mike watches Tom instead, hand drifting inward to caress his neck. His thumb strokes the line of Tom's jaw, catching in the stubble there as he goes against it then smoothes it back again. Tom hums softly, encouraging, and his lips stretch into a smile.

Mike lets his hand wander, up to trace the shell of Tom's ear then brushing over the lobe. His fingertips follow along Tom's cheek bone to the corner of Tom's grin. With his thumb, Mike presses at Tom's bottom lip and inhales sharply when Tom parts them.

The very tip of Tom's tongue teases briefly at the pad of Mike's thumb then retreats back behind his teeth. Mike angles his thumb into Tom's mouth, pausing when he encounters teeth, but they open wider and he pushes in.

Tom closes his mouth around Mike's thumb, tongue and lips surrounding it, warm, wet, and welcoming. He closes his eyes to savor the sensation as Tom starts to suck, only opens them again when Tom lets out a moan. It reverberates through Mike, sending his heart speeding and blood pumping quicker with each pull of pressure.

Distantly, Mike realizes he's popping a boner, distracted by the fact that he can feel Tom's hips rocking. The movement is slight at first, but increases as Tom makes another noise, a frustrated garble around Mike's thumb. Tom's right hand is clenching and relaxing where it grips Mike's ankle. He blames the lack of blood flow to his brain for the fact that it takes him a minute to put it all together.

Mike can't actually see to confirm, but he's pretty sure Tom is hard, too. Tom is clearly squirming in arousal. 

Fuck, they didn't talk about this. Was getting off part of kneeling for Tom? Why wouldn't he have said so? Was it so common that Tom assumed Mike would know? He has nothing to compare it to because he's never just knelt before. It's always been prelude to a scene for him. To eventually getting off.

Mike can feel himself panicking, doubt and apprehension welling up in his chest, but he can't indulge in that, not with Tom's trust on the line. He has to think rationally here, and quickly.

After a short pause for deliberation, Mike quietly call Tom's name. He has to repeat it a little louder before Tom's eyelids part just a fraction, looking up to meet his gaze. "You can get yourself off, if you want to, baby. You've been so good, you've definitely earned it."

Tom stops sucking and blinks one more time as he processes. An inquisitive hum follows and Mike nods affirmatively, "Yeah, I'd love to watch you. You look so hot when you come, want to see you."

Slowly, Tom's right hand releases Mike's ankle. Mike can feel him shift, his hand sliding down into his underwear and Tom moans when he finally gets it around himself. He starts sucking again, eyes still watching Mike but losing focus with each stroke.

It doesn't take long for Tom to get close, fist speeding as he clenches his eyes shut. He stops really sucking, more just mouthing at Mike's thumb, moaning around it a few times. Tom pulls off it and buries his face against Mike's thigh when his orgasm overtakes him, gasping with each spurt.

It's so goddamn sexy, Mike is so close himself just from watching. His dick aches and he has to take a couple deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth before he can find the willpower to ignore it. Mike reaches forward and pets Tom's hair once he feels like he can move again, waits for Tom to turn into the touch before saying softly, "Can you get up for me? Come up in my lap."

Gripping Tom's right wrist, Mike keeps him from making a mess by not letting him touch anything as they leverage him up from the floor. Tom basically collapses on Mike's lap once Mike shifts his legs together, knees bracing either side of Mike's hips, ass on his thighs. It's a lot of weight but Mike takes it, other hand propping Tom up until he stops listing forwards. "Hold on, lemme.."

There's tissues on the end table that Mike has to reach for, wishing he had thought to grab something more substantial, wipes or even paper towel. Mike manages to clean Tom up, wading the dirty tissue in a clean one then depositing it on the table. Cracking a water bottle open, he coaxes Tom to take a few sips before Tom slumps forward against Mike's chest.

Tom mumbles something into Mike's neck then tucks his face against it. Mike holds him, hands running up and down his back for a few minutes, but Mike doesn't want to keep Tom sitting this way.

"Hey, let's lay down," he says. Tom nods once then shifts with Mike until they're laying down chest to chest, pillow now behind Mike's head against the armrest while Tom lays his head on Mike's shoulder. The blanket is draped over Tom's back but Mike keeps his hands moving in a slow meandering path across Tom's skin underneath it.

It seems to help ground them both. Mike relaxes into the moment, closes his eyes and listens to Tom breath. He doesn't ever slow into sleep but Tom does lull for a while, comes back around finally with a deep sigh, seemingly as reluctant as Mike to break the pleasant bubble of contentment.

"That was good," Tom says as he shifts up so he can look at Mike. His smile stretches wide and kind of dopey. Mike can't help but lean in and kiss him.

They trade a few more but Tom eventually groans, "Want to never get up but we were supposed to go work out after breakfast. Leg day."

"Oh, yeah, can't skip that," Mike replies with a grin.

Tom rolls his eyes and groans again as he gets up. "You sound like an old man," Mike chirps as he gets up too.

"You're the old man," Tom gripes and cracks his back.

"Careful, heard something snap," Mike laughs and dodges a punch to the arm as they head to their rooms to change.

 

They grab a quick light lunch from a nearby deli after working out and end up sitting on the sofa eating sandwiches and watching a movie. When it's over, they both head to their own rooms with nothing much to do until dinner. So, Mike sort of freaks out. Well, first he takes a shower and jacks off. And after he's come and washed off, he freaks out.

Tom had gone into subspace. Mike had only sat there, really hadn't done anything of consequence, but it had been enough for Tom to let go. Tom trusted him that much. 

The powerful mix of emotions returned, making him dizzy, and he had to pause in toweling off and sit on the toilet. Exhilaration, yes, but also pressure. The possibilities exciting but the responsibility daunting. Both needed balance and Mike did /not/ want to fuck this up.

When he gets done dressing, he googles on his laptop. It's probably amateur hour but shit, Mike's out of his depth and he has to start somewhere. He finds a site you can put in your needs, likes, interests and limits and then your partner can do the same. It spits out a list of matches but also allows you to view each other's answers afterwards if you wanted. It will help get the ball rolling at least.

Mike takes his time filling it out. And cringing at how often he has to put 'interested' because he hadn't actually done them yet from the Dom role. The panic returns for a while, worried that something he's not sure about and comes to find he dislikes will be one of Tom's 'must haves', or 'needs', as the site labels it.

Finishing the thing, finally, he leaves his browser open on the page the sub fills out and puts the computer to sleep for now. With phone in hand, Mike heads out to the living room and sits on the couch , leaving the television off as he texts his family and replies to a couple emails.

Tom joins him shortly and they discuss where to get dinner from since there's nothing to make. Mike puts in their orders online and is informed delivery time is forty five minutes.

"Okay, another movie or something else?" Tom asks, motioning at the game console.

"I was thinking actually, we could talk about when you need to sub. And, like, limits, safewords.. "

"Yeah. Of course," Tom turns to face Mike, "Should I list the things I don't want first?"

"Well, I found this site where we can each fill out a list and it shows us the things we match on?" Mike ducks his head, hopes that doesn't seem lame to Tom.

"That sounds cool. Let's do it."

"Yeah?" Mike checks and Tom nods, reassuringly. "Okay, I did mine already on my laptop."

Tom grins and hops up, grabbing Mike's hand and tugging him up as well. When they get into Mike's room, Tom sits on the bed, back to the wall and makes grabby hands in the direction of the computer. Mike chuckles and passes it over after waking it up, sits cross legged by Tom's ankles so he can't see the screen, giving Tom some privacy.

"Wow, this is really thorough," Tom says after a bit of clicking. "I actually don't know what this one is.."

"If you click on the little thing beside the name it opens a pop up to tell you."

"Nice," Tom grins at him over the lip of the screen then goes back to clicking. It really doesn't take Tom anywhere near as long as it took Mike to finish, and Mike starts to worry again. "Okay, so I click next?"

"Yeah," Mike says and waits for Tom to do so before moving to sit beside him so they can see the results together.

The matches list is actually pretty long. Mike's searching to see which are Tom's must haves when Tom comments, "You don't have any 'needs'."

"I don't know yet? We can go through my interests and I'll tell you which ones I really want to try, if you want?"

"Yeah, okay," Tom moves the cursor to first one, which, since it's alphabetical, is 'aftercare’. That's easy, since they've done some of it, so it gets thing going and they move down the list. Mike takes a few notes and Tom only teases him a little, but it's more fondly than chirpy

The delivery arrives when they're over halfway through the list so they pause, Mike bringing the laptop out to the living room so they can finish when they're done eating.

 

"Okay. So, like I said, I don't have a whole lot of experience on this side.." Mike reminds him once they go over the last item. 

"You could talk to Nicky," Tom says and glances over at Mike, "I mean, I don't mind if you ask him stuff about me. I'm sure he would help."

"That's a good idea. I think you should let him know I'm going to ask, though. So he knows it's okay to talk to me about your personal stuff."

"Okay," Tom nods and looks over the results page again. "We both said we wouldn't mind bringing in others, right? For, like, to join a scene?"

"Yeah," Mike nods and waits for Tom to explain why he asked.

"Well, then, if you wanted, Nicky? Could join us. Maybe? You know, if you felt like it would help. I think you're over thinking this and you’ll be great, actually, but Nicky would show you how."

Mike considers it for a minute. He's really not opposed. Yes, he wants to get Tom alone and all to himself, but he wants to know he's doing it right, and Nicky would definitely be a help until he felt comfortable.

"Couldn't hurt, eh?" He grins and nudges his shoulder into Tom's. Tom shoves back and they end up wrestling on the sofa, laptop pushed aside, precariously perched half on the arm and half on the end table.

***

They win the Winter Classic and go out to celebrate like they weren't able to on New Year's Eve.

Mike wakes up close to one with Tom plastered against his back. They're in his bed and have sleep clothes on. He remembers most of the night; things only get fuzzy in Mike's memory after they got home. So, he absolutely still remembers Nicky pulling him aside before they left, as Tom was gathering the guys and making his goodbyes.

"Call me tomorrow. Let me know when you have time to come by. Tom said we should talk."

Mike had stammered something in response, Nicky patting his shoulder sympathetically before Tom grabbed his other arm and proceeded to drag him away.

Mike lays there considering for long enough that Tom wakes up behind him. He gives a nuzzle to back of Mike's neck then groans and rolls away. Tom mumbles something then heaves himself up and stumbles out the door. Mike's pretty sure he's heading to the bathroom.

Mike sits up and grabs his phone while keeping an ear out for sounds of puking, just in case. He's not going to call when a text will do, so Mike sends Nicky, "tomorrow after 6?"

The guys leave this evening and then they're having dinner with family. Tomorrow morning is planned out to spend with them as well before they all are to be at the airport by five.

Nicky texts back affirmative and Mike can hear Tom talking to the guys out in the living room now, so he gets up to join them and scrounge up some breakfast.

***

Mike is right on time, after he drops his parents at the airport. Nicky lets him in and Mike hangs up his jacket, leaves his shoes next to Nicky's where they're lined up by the small closet in the foyer. Nicky leads them to the kitchen and gets Mike a bottle of water before they settle in the living room. The television is on but the volume is so low it's just a murmur.

"Tom said you two are on the same page now," Nicky opens.

"Yeah. Yeah, he thought I was a sub, too."

"He never asked me. I would have told him to ask you himself."

"That probably would have to helped but, it's okay, we got here. Uh, did he tell you about me? I mean, that I haven't Dommed much?"

"Yes, and asked me if I'd be willing to talk with you, give you some.. 'Pointers', is the word he used."

"Oh. Is that all?" Mike fidgets with the bottle, wondering if Tom didn't ask Nicky to join them because he had chaged his mind.

"Was there supposed to be more?"

"We, um, we did an online comparison. Of things we like, things that aren't allowed. I just, want to do this right. We both said inviting others in was okay. So. We.. discussed asking you. If you wanted. To maybe show me? Just.. want someone to tell me I'm not fucking it up, to help me incase I do or— I dunno.."

Nicky watches Mike a few moments even though he had trailed off. He's internally panicking the longer it lasts but Nicky finally nods and Mike let's out the breath he'd been holding.

"I'm willing. If, after we talk, you still want me to, then yes."

"Okay," Mike agrees then takes a sip of water as he thinks back to what he wanted to ask Nicky specifically. "I saw what he says he likes, but, what do you think are like, the two things he likes best?"

"Being bound and orgasm control." Nicky replies without missing a beat.

"Bound. Like, what, handcuffs?"

"No, those can hurt. Depends on the moment, really, what's on hand. I've used stick tape before. If we don't have long, I will use padded cuffs. If we have plenty of time though, he likes the rope best."

"Oh. Shit," he sighs, I don't know anything about rope, or have any either."

"I have plenty. And I can show you something simple. I have a good book you can borrow, as well."

"Yeah, thanks," Mike says, relieved. "Okay then, what ah- what exactly do you mean by orgasm control?"

"Teasing. Edging. Sometimes even ruined orgasms. Having to beg for permission, made to earn it. Forced orgasms, coming dry," Nicky lists.

Mike swallows back a groan because fuck, that sounds fucking intense. He can't help shifting ever so slightly in his seat, though.

Nicky catches it, judging by his grin, but otherwise doesn't acknowledge it as he continues, "But, what do you want, Mike? I know you don't know for certain but there has to be something you really want to try."

"I- I want to spank him. I've never really.. just a bit, a few slaps. But I want to do that, yeah."

"He enjoys that, too. Not all the time. But a good one, now and then. Good."

They talk a little more, Nicky grabbing some rope and the book he mentioned. They look through options while discussing a tentative plan for the scene, what positions Tom will be put in. Once they decide on how to tie Tom up, Nicky explains any questions Mike has of the diagrams and instructions in the book. Like Nicky suggested, they go with something simple, but effective for what Mike wants to do to Tom.

Mike doesn't take the rope Nicky offers, can't imagine when he could practice without Tom seeing and he doesn't want that. He takes a picture of the diagram on his phone to look over some more but leaves the book as well.

"So, I'd like you to be there, still. I feel more prepared now but, with the rope and other things we talked about, I would appreciate having you there."

"I told you I would. I am sure you will do well, you just want guidance. I understand and that's good. It means you're serious about it. It's okay to get in your head about planning but in the scene, trust yourself and Tom. Remember you should be enjoying it, too."

Nicky gets up and walks him to the door, "Tom said you two didn't talk about what to do when you felt you needed to sub."

"Oh," Mike pauses in pulling on his jacket, "No, we didn't. I don't need it often.."

"You can come to me when you do. If you want. Alone or with Tom. He asked me to let you know that would be okay with him. Either way."

Mike settles his jacket in place as he considers. He hasn't thought about it at all really, what he would do if he needed to sub. The idea of going down for Nicky appeals to him though. And if Tom was there with him, definitely.

"Yeah. I'll talk with him more about it but, yes. Thanks."

Nicky pats his shoulder again and opens the door for him. "Do that, and then we'll talk about what you would need."

Mike nods and heads out, feeling really good about everything.

On the way home, he goes over it all in his head in more detail, let's himself imagine it, excited to see how Tom reacts.

***

They play an afternoon game on the fourth, against the Panthers, which Mike is scratched from. It sucks, but it's fine, they win. Mike takes Tom out to dinner after. Their first official date.

On the way home, Tom asks, as casually as he can, how the talk with Nicky had gone. Mike's driving but still notices the way Tom toys with the untucked hem of his dress shirt, obviously nervous about the answer.

"Great, really. He offered to Dom me when I need it. Mentioned you had brought it up."

Tom nods at the windshield, not looking towards Mike. "I was just worried, you didn't bring it up. I'm not sure what it's like for you, as a switch, but I don't want you to go without if you want it. We could do it together, subbing for Nicky. Or not, that'd be fine. I'd like to at least watch but if not, I'd still be okay wi—"

"I would want you there at the very least," Mike interrupts Tom. "Hey," he says quietly and reaches for Tom's hand, squeezing it once, "Thank you, for thinking about that. For worrying about me. You're the best, baby."

Tom finally looks toward Mike and smiles, squeezing back. "So, do I get to know more about your talk?"

"Nope," Mike replies as they pull into the garage and parks in their spot. "Gonna be a surprise."

Tom pouts at him, trying to tug his hand away. Mike keeps his grip on Tom's hand and brings it up to kiss Tom's knuckles in appeasement, "But I will tell you this much. Tomorrow night. Nicky will be coming over. You're sure you're okay with that? It's still okay if he does more than watch?" Mike can adjust the plan if Tom had changed his mind, but he wants to involve Nicky if it's still an option.

"Definitely," Tom nods and leans in to kiss Mike, just a quick peck on the lips.

Going straight to Tom's bedroom when they get home, they get ready for bed together, Mike's suit hung up beside Tom's in the closet and both of them using Tom's bathroom. It's a bit early when they finally climb into bed but they spend time kissing and making out before getting each other off and falling asleep after minimal clean up.

In the morning, they finally go out shopping for the apartment. It's fun, going through the store with Tom, trying to decide on something to buy. Nothing really sticks out as far as decoration for the living room though. So they settle on things for Tom's bed. Their bed. It would be their bed now.

They head home with new pillows, a sheet set with a soft blanket and a big thick comforter. They end up stripping the bed when they get there, putting on all the new stuff right away.

"You said Nicky's coming over tonight, right?" Tom asks as they finish up. "Are we going to use the bed? I know you want it to be a surprise but, should we maybe put the old blanket on top to keep the comforter clean?"

"Yeah, good idea," Mike grins and grabs it from where they'd piled everything on the floor, shaking it out so they can drape it over the bed. 

***

In the evening, after an early dinner, they start an episode of One Tree Hill but with about ten minutes left, Nicky arrives. Mike sends Tom to let him in. He has a small bag with him, which Mike knows must at least contain the rope they need.

Tom trails behind Nicky as they enter the living room, comes to a stop a few feet in front of where Mike is sitting on the sofa. "So, uh, do you want me to kneel, or should I strip first?"

"Not yet. Just stand there for me, baby," Mike says and looks to Nicky. He sets the bag down next to the end table and nods that he's good to go.

The first thing Mike does is have Tom say his safewords; there's one to have them pause and another to end the scene. Then Nicky quietly steps up behind Tom., "I'm going to strip you tonight. Going to show you off to Mike."

Tom locks eyes with Mike and nods, raising his arms when Nicky grips the hem of his henley and starts to pull it up. Once it's off, Nicky lets his hands trail all over the exposed skin of Tom's back before reaching around forward to unbutton Tom's jeans. Deft fingers unzip the fly, drawing the pants open. Nicky slides a hand in to cup Tom's dick and he bites his lip, cheeks heating.

Mike can see Tom's quickly getting hard, can see Nicky working his palm over the head while his fingers press along the growing shaft. "So eager, so easy," Nicky teases then removes his hand. He hooks his thumbs in the elastic of the briefs and pulls them forward as he also drags them and the jeans down, baring Tom in one smooth motion.

Tom's cock juts free and Mike stares as Nicky helps him step out of the clothes. He lets his eyes drift slowly upward, along Tom's hard abs, his strong chest, nipples peaked, and a flush spreading down his throat. His lips are red where he keeps biting and worrying it in anticipation and Mike can't stand it anymore, has to get up and step in close so he can kiss Tom.

Tom leans in for it and gasps when Mike breaks away just as suddenly. "Look at you. God, Tommy," Mike mutters, hands moving up Tom's arms to his shoulders, feeling at the muscles.

Nicky gathers Tom's clothes, putting them out of the way, then takes Mike’s place on the couch, bag at his feet. The rope is next but first Mike gets to tease.

Mike splays his hands over Tom's pecs, thumbs brushing back and forth over Tom's nipples. Each stroke makes Tom's breath hitch and after a few, he whines softly. Mike loves the sound, watches Tom twitch at the next couple before he drags his hands down to feel over Tom's abs. Fingertips trace the muscles then move lower, parting to grip Tom's hips, thumbs now pressing at the ridges of his hip bones.

Mike continues to explore, up Tom's sides and back then down to ghost his palms over the curve Tom's ass. He touches Tom everywhere he can reach, only avoiding Tom's dick.

Tom's hands clench at his side's after the third time Mike gets close but then moves away from it. "Please," he whimpers and Mike can't help but smile.

"Hmm? What was that, baby?"

"Please, touch me."

"I am touching you," Mike says and let's his fingertips dig into Tom's skin where they're pressed to his abs again. "You have to be a little more specific."

Tom groaned, eyes fluttering for a second before he looks straight at Mike and asks, "Please, touch my dick?"

"Sure, baby." Mike closes his his right hand around Tom's shaft. "But you're not allowed to come without my permission, okay?" 

Tom nods and Mike starts to slowly jack him off in a loose fist. He runs his palm over the precome collecting at the cockhead on the upstroke, spreading it as he finally tightens his fist around Tom. It's a familiar move to Mike; he knows just how much pressure and friction Tom needs from the numerous times they'd done this late at night, mostly under the cover of darkness. 

This time, Tom is standing right in front of him in the light and it's gorgeous. Tom's eyes had closed as soon as Mike started and his hips were now rocking into the motion. The flush of arousal had spread from Tom's throat down to his chest, nipples tight little nubs that Mike can't resist tweaking with his free hand.

Tom mouth drops open on a moan and he fucks into Mike's hand faster now.

"Are you getting close, baby? Do you want me to stop? Or did you forget to ask me for something?" Mike slows, watching Tom's hips stutter at the change in pace. 

Tom's question comes out on a breathless gasp, eyes wide and pleading, "Please, Mikey, can I have permission to come?"

"No." Tom's whole body trembles at the response, dick jerking in Mike's grip. He goes still as Mike continues laconically, hand keeping up a firm stroke. "But you don't really want me to say yes yet, do you? Nicky told me how much you like to wait for it, like to earn it. Now that I've said no, is there something /else/ you want to ask me?" Mike swivels his fist over the head of Tom's cock as he puts emphasis on the word.

Tom's so close that almost finishes him off but Mike gets to watch how he struggles against it, crying out, "Please, stop!"

"Be specific, baby."

Tom groans like he'd just been boarded then starts to beg, "Please stop touching my dick. I'm so close, I don't want to come without your permission. Please, Mikey, please!"

Mike lets go, rubbing soothingly at Tom's biceps and shoulders as he seems to sag in relief while also grunting in frustration. "That's good, my good boy," Mike mumbles encouragingly, leaning in to kiss Tom sweetly.

Turning to look at Nicky, Mike gently steers Tom toward where he's sitting on the sofa. He has the rope out, but Tom doesn't really see it until Mike guides him to kneel in front of Nicky. Tom's head turns to follow it as he passes it to Mike.

Mike nods towards the water bottle on the end table and Nicky opens it to give Tom a few sips while he unfurls the rope, finding where Nicky marked it in the middle.

With Nicky's help, Mike ties Tom's arms to his sides. The rope loops around Tom in rows of four; just above his nipples, another above his elbows, and mid forearm, which lays low on Tom's hips, over his pelvis and along the top of his ass. Each row has a small knot in the back, aligned with Tom's spine, where the rope winds together down to the next loop.

They pause there and check their work, testing that it's not too tight or pinching Tom anywhere. He replies to their questions but when Mike helps Tom back up on his feet, he can tell Tom's almost under. He curls his arms around Tom's chest and holds him still while Nicky finished the tie.

The two ends of the rope come down the front this time, splitting around either side of Tom's cock and balls to then loop in rows of three around the very tops of Tom's thighs, angled higher on the outside to follow the crease of thigh and groin. With what's left, Nicky binds Tom's wrists in simple rope cuffs that are attached to the last loop, final knots placed on the backs of Tom's wrists, away from prying fingers.

"Bedroom?" Nicky asks and Mike nods, using his hold on Tom to steer them in that direction. He keeps his hands on Tom's shoulders as they walk, stopping Tom when they get to the foot of the bed, facing toward the headboard.

Mike savors the sight of Tom, arms bound to his sides, dick hard and dripping from the tip. His ass is framed by the rope and Mike gropes at it, kneading the flesh as he waits for Nicky to join them.

When he does, Nicky undresses and lays on the bed, situating himself on his back in the middle of it. His cheeks are lightly flushed and he's hard, which Mike has never seen so it's a little distracting, but Mike swings his focus back to Tom quickly. 

"Okay, on your knees on the bed, baby," Mike tells Tom and helps him do so. He nudges Tom to knee walk up the bed until he's straddling Nicky's upper thighs. "Bend over, put your ass up for me."

Nicky reaches for Tom, eases him down so he's laying against Nicky's chest. Tom turns his face into Nicky's neck and lets Mike arrange him. With his knees pulled in close to Nicky's thighs, his hips are raised high enough that there's plenty of space between them and Tom won't be able to rub off against Nicky.

Mike strips and climbs onto the bed, positioning himself beside Tom's left hip so he can rub his right hand over Tom's ass. He moans and arches his back, obviously having figured out what comes next.

"Yeah, that's so good, Tommy. You ready?" Mike waits to start until Tom agrees. The first smack isn't very strong, impact more noise than force. Mike takes aim for the other cheek, palm connecting harder this time and Tom gives a little gasp. Mike wants more of a reaction than that, though.

The next is even harder, and that gets Mike what he wants. Tom grunts and his hips jerk forward as if to get away but then he moans and pushes back for another. Mike alternates steadily between each cheek, watching the color bloom and the way Tom rocks with it.

Mike pauses to rub over the pink skin and looks over to see Nicky is murmuring to Tom softly, one hand in his hair, other cupping the nape of his neck. He's watching Mike though, and tells him, "Vary the pattern some. Keep him guessing."

The following three blows all land on the same cheek, then a much harder single one to the other. Tom freezes up at the change, as if he hadn't heard Nicky, or maybe hadn't understood. When Mike pauses, Tom whines, hips rolling, in search of friction that Nicky doesn't allow him.

Mike shifts to the other side; his right hand is starting to sting so he knows Tom is feeling it good. When he skims his hand over the now reddening globes, they're warm. Mike groans and thrusts forward, trapping his cock against Tom's hip. The pressure is such a relief Mike moans before starting up with his left hand.

Tom moves with each, rubbing Mike's erection and it's only a handful of slaps before Mike can't take any more. He gets behind Tom, one hand holding a cheek to the side so he can see Tom's hole as he jacks himself off. 

Mike moans as he comes, covering Tom's red ass cheek with white stripes. Tom moans in response and then whimpers as some of it slides down his crack to his hole. "Fuck," Mike groans out and wipes what's left on his hand over Tom's ass cheek, smearing the splashes of it across the bright red area.

"Change of plans?" Nicky interrupts Mike's staring. He seems amused so Mike just grins and shrugs.

"Slight detour."

Nicky chuckles, and Tom whines for attention, muscles flexing under Mike's hold as he's fighting the urge to spread his knees, lower himself so he can rut against Nicky. They both go to shush him, Nicky carding his hair back and kissing his face while Mike pets his back.

"Hey, baby. You're okay. Being so good for us. Here, sit up," Mike says and eases Tom upright with Nicky's help.

They get rearranged, Mike on his back, where Nicky had been, Tom turned around and further up the bed now so he can straddle Mike's face, back to the headboard. Nicky settles beside them, one hand rubbing circles into Tom's back while the other encircles his cock. Mike pulls at Tom's hips, drawing him down so Mike can lick up the come still clinging to his pucker.

The dual sensations must be an overload for Tom at first because all he does is shake. With a drawn out moan, he starts to rock between Mike's mouth and Nicky's fist.

Nicky is supposed to be in charge for this bit, so Mike lets himself get lost in eating Tom out. He holds Tom's cheeks apart so he can get his face in further, make Tom wetter with broad tongue sloppy strokes over Tom's rim. The tip of his tongue worries the dip in the center until it relaxes and he can thrust it in.

Tom whimpers above him and Mike tunes into Nicky's voice, "—close already? You need to tell me. You don't have permission and Mike's a little busy."

"Yes," Tom cries, "so close. M'close!"

Mike knows Nicky is edging Tom, that's the plan the made, can tell Nicky stops jacking him off and squeezes the base of his cock when Tom sobs loudly and rocks back forcefully onto his mouth. He sucks harshly at Tom's hole, drawing another mournful noise from Tom.

"That's a good boy, settle down. Let me know when you can take some more." 

After a minute, as Mike works his tongue in deep, Tom gives a whole bodied shiver, "Please, I don—"

"Hush. None of that. You can. I know you can. Two more."

Mike moans into Tom's ass, dick struggling to get hard again too soon. He can feel the frustration building in Tom as they work him to the brink again. Tom begs desperately when Nicky stops him this time, a litany of pleases, but Nicky waits him out.

Round three is embarrassingly short, Tom's honestly a babbling mess when Nicky let's go this time. He doesn't calm until they've maneuvered him onto his back on the bed and laid either side of him, bodies bracing his. Mike praises Tom repeatedly, kissing away his tears of frustration and overstimulation.

"Just one more thing, baby. Then I'll let you come, okay? I want you to do something to thank Nicky for helping us tonight. He's going to fuck your mouth. Once you get him off, you have my permission."

Tom nods eagerly at that. Mike rolls to the side to get the lube and a condom while Nicky gives him a few more sips of water. Once Nicky gets up into position, one hand holding the headboard as the other guides his cock into Tom's open mouth, Mike settles between Tom's spread thighs and slicks up his fingers.

Mike and Tom hadn't done any anal yet, they had only just gotten around to blow jobs a few days ago, but Tom had said he really wanted to when they scened tonight. Mike certainly Isn't going to deny Tom anything after how perfect he'd been for them.

Tom lets out a moan, muffled by Nicky's dick occupying his mouth, when Mike spreads the lube into where Tom is already wet from Mike's tongue. The next sound is a bit louder as Mike's finger sinks slowly into him.

Tom takes it easily, hot and tight inside, opening his legs wider and drawing his knees up to give Mike more access. Mike works his finger in and out a couple times then draws it back to add more lube. Two fingers slide in this time and all three of them moan, Tom from the stretch, Nicky in response to Tom and Mike because of the pressure on his digits.

Nicky starts to rock shallowly into Tom's mouth, the angle not allowing much depth, but Tom sucks at what he can take, lips a tight circle around the shaft. Mike scissors his fingers apart before adding a third. Tom's hips seem to match Nicky's movements, fucking himself on Mike's fingers.

Withdrawing when Tom seems loose enough, Mike hurries to get the condom on. Tom whimpers at the loss but gives a gratified moan when he feels Mike's cockhead pressing at his entrance. Nicky pauses as Mike pushes in, Tom seemingly lost to the pleasure of being filled.

When Mike bottoms out, Nicky gives Tom another moment to adjust. Mike takes the time to collect himself, overwhelmed by the clench of Tom around his dick. "Fuck," he exhales and Nicky grunts in agreement.

Together they start to move, Tom underneath them simply reveling in being so thoroughly used. His cock is a straining, leaking mess, inner muscles spasming when Mike shifts, grazing his prostate.

Nicky's control finally starts to fade, his hips losing rhythm, chasing his orgasm. He comes with a quiet groan, white knuckling the headboard as Tom sucks him through it.

Mike had slowed his pace but once Nicky moves off of Tom and flops onto his back beside them on the bed, he picks up speed again. He lays over Tom, weight balanced on one forearm as he wraps his hand around Tom's dick.

"So perfect, baby. So good for us. For me. Come for me now." 

Tom's muscles lock up, vice tight on Mike's cock, then he shakes apart with his orgasm, mouth open on a silent moan, as if his body lost the ability to do anything besides writhe in pleasure. Mike can't hold back either, letting Tom's orgasm drag him over the edge as well and he whites out.

It's not too long before Mike's brain comes back online. Tom's under him, both of them still breathing in deep gulps to catch their breath. The bed shifts and Mike glances over to see Nicky getting up and heading for the bathroom. Mike wearily lifts himself up so Tom can breath easier, but he can't bear to be any further away just yet.

Tom's eyes are closed but he turns toward Mike, searching blindly until their mouths meet in a lazy kiss. They trade a few more until Nicky comes back. Mike pulls out gently and lays on his side next to Tom while Nicky takes a damp washcloth and gently cleans Tom's face. He hands it to Mike afterwards and Mike gets his own face before wiping up the mess between Tom's legs.

Together they carefully untie Tom, who's mostly asleep. Mike manages to get the last of the open water bottle in him before he rolls onto his stomach and passes out.

Nicky also got a tube of lotion from his bag when he had been up, showing it to Mike and explaining that it will help Tom's ass recover from the spanking. They apply it generously; Tom doesn't even stir.

Mike heads for the bathroom to wash the lotion off his hands and grab a bottle of pain relievers in case Tom needs them during the night. Or when he wakes in the morning. They have tomorrow off but the next morning they fly to Toronto for a game that night.

When he comes back to the bedroom, Nicky is standing beside the bed, boxers on, winding the rope up. He nods at the bottle approvingly as Mike sets it on the nightstand. "I'll leave the lotion with you, he'll need more tomorrow."

"Okay. Uh, are you leaving?" Mike asks, cracking open the other water bottle on the night stand and taking a gulp, watching Nicky put the rope into his bag.

When Nicky straightens up, he shrugs, "Depends on what you want. I didn't want to assume either way."

Mike doesn't like how his chest gets tight when he thinks of Nicky leaving so he says, "Stay. I want you to stay here. Sleep with us?"

"Of course," he says and Mike closes the space between them to hug him. Nicky wraps his arms around Mike, takes his weight as Mike leans into him. "You did so well tonight. You were great and you will be so good for him. I'm proud of you."

Mike squeezes his eyes shut, awash in so many emotions. Nicky holds him steady, one hand rubbing soothingly over his back. The tension drains out of him and he whispers, "Thank you."

Nicky hums and kisses Mike's temple, releasing Mike slowly, as if he's worried Mike will fall over without his support. They wrangle the old blanket out from under Tom and off the bed then repeat the process to pull the comforter and sheets down so they can get under them.

Mike slides in first, Tom having ended up on the far edge. He curls up to Tom's side and waits for Nicky to turn off the lamp. When he climbs into bed, Mike reaches back and tugs Nicky closer, until he's spooned up behind Mike.

Nicky pulls up the covers then drapes his arm over Mike's waist. Mike finds Nicky's hand where it's laying on Tom's lower back, twines their fingers together, and falls asleep, happily sandwiched between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't join the caps roomies fandom until a couple months after the 'Road to the Winter Classic' aired. So, much of the timeline before then was pieced together through research. There is at least one canon divergence (like, besides it being a d/s au and the shipping) that I didn't check until after the scenes were written. Apparently family skate was on the 30th and I wrote it as on the 31st before realizing. Hopefully that, and any other mistakes, aren't glaring enough to throw anyone off. It's probably just me and my stupid need to research every little thing.. oh, the number of tabs I can now close, lol. Anyway, if there's any tags that I missed or whatever, feel free to let me know. Likes are hugs. Comments are love.


End file.
